Englands treaty with Venice
Treaties do not belong on this wiki site, unless a request is lodged to keep this here, it will be deleted in the next round of checks. Wallace, Admin 10:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) It is my great pleasure to affix my signature and seal to this treaty, and to once again congratulate our staff on negotiating the treaties, and on helping to bring peace in Northern Italy. Quote: TREATY ON THE STATUTE OF AMBASSADORS OF THE KINGDOM OF ENGLAND AND THE SERENISSIMA REPUBLIC OF VENICE Article 1 I. The Kingdom of England recognizes the Serenissima Republic of Venice as independent and sovereign. The Serenissima Republic of Venice recognizes the Kingdom of England as independent and sovereign. II. The embassy of the Kingdom of England in the Serenissima Republic of Venice is considered sovereign territory of the Kingdom of England. The embassy of the Serenissima Republic of Venice in the Kingdom of England is considered sovereign territory of the Serenissima Republic of Venice. Article 2 I. The Diplomatic Corps of the Kingdom of England, composed by the King, the Regent, the Chancellor and the Ambassador, has diplomatic immunity on the whole territory belonging to the Serenissima Republic of Venice. The Diplomatic Corps of the Serenissima Republic of Venice, composed by the Doge, the Grand Chamberlain, the Ambassador and the Counsellor, has diplomatic immunity on the whole territory belonging to the Kingdom of England. II. The Kingdom of England may declare a member of the Diplomatic Corps of the Serenissima Republic of Venice, except the Doge and the Grand Chamberlain, "persona non grata." This leads to the loss of the status of diplomatic representative in the Kingdom of England. The Serenissima Republic of Venice may declare a member of the Diplomatic Corps of the Kingdom of England, except the King and the Regent, "persona non grata." This leads to the loss of the status of diplomatic representative in the Serenissima Republic of Venice. III. Diplomatic immunity is a subjective legal situation privileged recognized and guaranteed to some persons because of their institutional location and function. The effects of immunity provide to be not processed for all crimes except those provided by the following. IV. For crimes such as the purchase of large quantities of goods on the territory of the host province without permission, the robbery, the assault on the Castle or on the cities, diplomatic representatives from both provinces can be processed and be judged according to the laws of the host province. Article 3 The Kingdom of England allows, respecting all local travel laws, the free movement throughout its territory to the Diplomatic Corps of the Serenissima Republic of Venice. The Serenissima Republic of Venice allows, respecting all local travel laws, the free movement throughout its territory to the diplomatic corps of the Kingdom of England. Article 4 I. The Kingdom of England is committed to protecting and helping the Diplomatic Corps of the Serenissima Republic of Venice in all of its territory and in any situation. The Serenissima Republic of Venice is committed to protecting and helping the Diplomatic Corps of the Kingdom of Englandin all of its territory and in any situation. II. The person of a diplomatic representative is considered inviolable. An attack against him or a failure to properly protected by the host province is a serious offense to the other. Article 5 If one of the signatory provinces wishes to cancel to this Treaty, it has to send a written declaration to the counterpart. The Treaty will then be considered obsolete a week after receiving this notification. Article 6 This treaty is written in two versions, one Italian and one English. The two versions have the same value and effectiveness. Signed, August 21, 1457, by Lord Jeweard, Regent of England